A Rise
by DinyVonTessa
Summary: "Are you sure about this?" "Of course, this will make or break our careers." Both different but have the same mind set: Being the best and giving them the worst. Some will help their cause, others will get in the way. From champions to PPVs to Revenge. Tamina knew she had the spark when she first saw her. And now she has somebody who shares that dream with her Tamina/OC friendship
1. Chapter 1

Being somewhat of a good woman wrestler and yet still not getting any mat time. The divesion is a joke now. There's hardly any women here, most got fired, quit or went to TNA or something. That belt is now some butterfly crap. Our matches are piss breaks. We can't even have a decent match, we might 'outshine' the guys. I want to bring back when women's wrestling wasn't all eyecandy. When we acutally wrestled and fought and weren't put in stupid storylines. But i can't do it alone. Until she came.

Tamina/OC friendship


	2. Chapter 2

Diny Von Tessa was her ring name. But to her friends and family she was Diny Thomas. Given that she is 5'4 and petite, both parents are African-American descent (her mother being half Mexican). Her eyes are almost black but there brown, just very dark. Her huge eyes are the thing most people notice. Her hair sometimes in braids (weave) or just out. Her smile, her teeth, healthy and shiny. People think just because she's small doesn't mean she explode. Yes, she has temper issues. That's why she wanted to join the WWE.

She trained when she was 13 and so on. At 16 she was on a girls wrestling team. 19 she began to travel and work in the Indy Units.  
23 WWE called her up and trained her more and more.  
24 she made her debut.

Diny Von Tessa, insane, dedicated, hardworking, diva. Or woman wrestler as she liked to be called. Diva was degrading to her. She didn't train and leave the Indy Unit for a 5 minute piss break matches. No, she wasn't going let that happen.

AJ was finishing up her speech on why she was the best diva and made the divesion worth watching. Suddenly the lights went out and music began to play.

(door creaks slowly) She's coming for you Be afraid, be scared Scream and cry all you want Nobodies gonna hear

"Cole, who is that?" Jerry asked his parther.

"I don't know Jerry, but whoever it is interrupted AJ's speech." Cole replied.

"Thank God! I was about to go to sleep." JBL added.

The lights turned back on. AJ was screaming at Big E to go get the person. Big E ran up the ramp to be hit by a bat in his stomach. He coughed up blood and struggled to fight back only ending being hit again and falling down. AJ was scared, her face showing fear. Diny Von Tessa walked down the ramp to go in the ring with AJ. AJ backed up in a corner holding her Diva's belt against her. Tessa gave her a sick smile and waved her bat at her. She picked up a mic and leaned on her bat.

"Now AJ, I disagree when you said you are the best Diva since Trish and Lita. Given the fact that they were Women wrestlers and champions. You,  
on the other hand (laughs) not so much. I can admit you are good but not Trish and Lita good. Why do they always have to be mention?" Tessa says turning to the younger audience, sneering at them.

"There are many others who helped out! Chyna, she was the first women to win a man's title and first woman in the Royal Rumble! How come she isn't in the HOF? Yes, she did somethigns that aren't 'kid frinedly' but everybody isn't perfect! Jazz, Irovy, Molly, and Luna. Does anybody mention them, NO!  
Compare this years Diva's to 2000 women wreslters. We barely have enough girls in this place!" Anger was in her eyes, the kids started to boo her while the older fans see what she was getting at and agreed with her. They cheered her on.

She smiled at this, AJ was shocked that she said the 'C' word (not the second one). She waited for the noise to go down.

"So fuck that belt, this joke of a divesion, and YOU (points to child fans) for making WWE go soft!" She dropped her mic and bat and double flipped off everybody and grabbed AJ by her hair and flung her out of the ring. There were heavy boos and cheers.

-Back Stage-

"Vince is going to fire her." Layla said. Most of the girls were backstage watching Diny's debut.

"I agree, she is." Alica smiled at this. 'Less girls in my way for my title.'

"Ah shut up you idiots, so what if she gets fired? At least she got more airtime than half of you." Tamina said rolling her eyes at her co-workers.

She walked around from them and went to walk around until the show ended. 'That girl was right, whats her name again? Diny! Ah that's it! Man too bad she may get fired. She and I could of been great friends.' Tamina was into her thoughts that she ran into somebody.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean too-" She stop and saw who it was.

Diny Von Tessa.


	3. A Start

Diny stared backed and Tamina stared back at her. Tamina wasn't scared but she wasn't prepared. This girl flung AJ out of the ring, practically threw her out the ring. She gave the best rant ever, as CM Punk would say "Pipebomb". She was scared and impressed.

"Great job shoving Lee off her high horse. Somebody needed to tell her off." Tamina said smiling back at the small diva.

"Thanks, I mean I didn't bust my ass for some wannabe punk scene chick to whine and boast about she's the best and her being the 'Savior of the Diva's Division'. Ha! She hasn't done anything worth mentioning except kissing the roster." Diny laughed at the end. Tamina joined in and both girls received weird looks from on lookers.

They finally stop laughing and Tamina turned to Diny. "Ya know, your pretty funny. I kinda hope to see you around." Tamina looked away, trying not to show her sadness. Diny looked at her and smiled sadly at her. "Yeah, most likely. Well at least I made history and met somebody cool." She looked at Tamina and smiled.

"Tessa, Vince wants yo see you now." A stagehand yelled to her. Diny rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well it's time to face the music." she joked. "I'll walk you there. Make sure you won't fling any stage hands in your way." Tamina joked back.

They began walking to Vince's office, making small chat until they got there. Diny sighed and put her hand on the door. "Well incase I get fired, Tamina, it was great knowing you." She said and gave Tamina a hug. She was shocked at the action but returned the hug. They broke away and gave each other a fist bump and Tamina walked down the hallway.

'So long, WWE.' Diny sighed again, opening the door. Vince, Triple H, and Stephanie and other members of the board sat around the room. She stood in the front of the room, shifting foot to foot and playing with her wrestling top (black tee with 'Prepare to Scare' in the middle). Vince cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Do you know what you just pulled out there! We're getting calls from parents and our sponsors and THE NETWORK! THIS IS A PG SHOW! AND YOU MENTION JOANIE, HURT A DIVA AND SUPERSTAR, AND THREW F BOMBS! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO FIRE YOU!" Vince bellowed at her. Some of the board murmur to this. Diny was trying to think of what to say, when she said this.

"But deep down you know I'm right." she said under her breath, fixing her gaze on him.

"What did you say!" Vince yelled again. She rolled her eyes at her soon to be ex boss. "I'm right about what I said." she said coldly at him. The room gasped (except Triple H) at her statement. Even Vince was shocked at this.

"Look I'm not going to sugar coat this, this company is going down. The Woman's or 'Diva's' division is a joke. Geez, what happen to fighting and actually meaning something. Total Diva's? That's an insult to women wrestlers everywhere! Most of these girls are models. Most of them don't even wrestle, they model.  
Our matches are piss breaks! And now we're PG? Why not PG-13 at least? Why hire models while girls like me bust our ass off and train instead Barbie gets a deal with WWE? DAMMIT, we need JR back! AND ECW! And decent storylines and matches. Ugh, it gets tiring with the same stuff. And this kids crap, what are we Disney? NO! This is WRESTLING!" Diny roared at everybody during her speech.

Triple H grinning silently as she torn everybody a new one. 'I haven't seen someone like her since, Oh..' a sad frown falls on his face. Steph notices this and rubs his back. Vince paced back and forth over thinking. Unbest to his knowing, half the roster was waiting outside to hear what will happen to her.

"She's right Vince." Triple H spoke up, much to his wife dismay. Some of the board members were shocked and Vince looked at him.

"Ya know WHAT HUNTER, she is. We're going back to our roots guys! Change the ratings, get some new sponsors, call in some of our old workers and bring me Eric Bishoff! Move it people! Also bring back the Women's Belt. Change the design of the Diva's belt. Oh and bring the Woman's tag team and Diva's tag team belts and Intergender belts too. Bring Paige up to the roster too! And Emma! MOVE PEOPLE MOVE NOW!" Vince roared at his employees. Everybody scattered the room, doing what him told them. Only Vince, Diny, Steph, and Triple H stayed in the room.

"Welcome to the E, kid. Now get moving! I have some calls to make." Vince said and gave her a handshake and did his walk out of the room. Steph rolled her eyes and walked out too.

"Well kid, you made history. Hehe, that was quite a rant there." Triple H chuckled at he. He smile and moved closer to her. Diny didn't know to punch him or be thanking him.

"But you're gonna piss off a lot of people and fans. Hell I've tried to tell him that forever. Bout time somebody told him." He laugh at his recent talk with Vince. Diny looked lost and confused. "Oh I'm sorry, hey don't be scared. I'm not one of those guys who cheats on their wife. Sometimes I wish I was still with- Uh nevermind. See ya around kid." Triple H lead them out the office.

"I did it." Diny smiled to herself. "Yeah you did, New Girl." A voice came from a male figure. She kept her guard up incase they did anything funny.  
"Aye, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't hurt women." the voice said again. Up close walked the man, CM Punk. He just finished a match with JTG and won of course.

"Heard what you've you did. I'm impressed, you pulled a pipebomb. I have to say, it was better than mines." He laughed. SHe joined in too, both laughing at his comment. "I had to speak the truth. I want to make a name or hold a title." "I understand what you mean. Hey, have you met a tall, kinda light skin, fizzy brown hair girl in a blue suit?" Punk asked her. "Yeah! Tamina! She's nice, why? She's ya girlfriend?" Diny mocked him while Punk was gagging. "EW NO NO NO NO NO! She's just my friend!" Punk playfully punch her arm and she stuck her tongue out.

"Hey let me get changed and we can go find her and get to know each other, okay?" He asked her, she nodded and he went to his dressing room. She walked back and forth until she heard a darker voice.

"Hello, Diny Von Tessa. Welcome to the WWE." The voice says and laughs.


	4. Began

"Oh crap!" I thought. I know that voice, that voice that scared me as a kid when I heard his music. I looked up at the figure, or person. Should I scream or hit him?

"None, if you want to live." His voice must have read my mind. Okay, what do I want for lunch? He looks at me funny and says "Turkey and Roast Beef sandwich?" I gasp and hug him (well I hugged about his leg since he was really huge). He tried to shake me off but I had a good grip. Score one for me!

"REALLY! I leave you for 10 minutes and you try to kidnapped another Diva?" A short man with a huge beard told his friend.

"WHAT! She's crazy! At first maybe, but I'm scared of her." Taller dude said to the short man. Wait, I'm not that scary, am I?

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He said to me, looking away. "Did KANE tried to kidnapped you?" Shorter man asked me? I shook my head no,  
seeing as I'm still here. "Well this has been fun and all but I gotta, uhh well crap. I don't know my way around here." I sighed.

"Well we can help you." Kane said. Daniel started to yell "NO NO NO" and Kane yelled "YES YES YES". It was quite entertaining to watch them yell at each other. "Daniel we should help her!" "You just tried to kidnapped her!" "Keyword tried!". I looked at Daniel. I wonder why doesn't he want me around.  
'Just like everybody else.' Ignore that thought out of my head. "Hey kid are you okay? You seem out of it." Daniel got down to my height.

"I'm fine Daniel. I'll just go." I stood up straight and began walking down the halls. I heard Kane whisper something to Daniel. Jeez I do have weird hearing. I heard footsteps run behind me, I turned around and saw Team Hell No running towards me. Daniel took a breathe before talking.

"Okay I'm sorry about the way I acted. After that AJ thing, I try not to get involed with the other Diva's much. Nothing personal. Me and Kane are trying to get back our titles and we don't any problems on the way." He said to me, and looking at Kane. "Plus I've seen your matches. You are really good too,  
hopefully Vince doesn't turn you into some eye candy ring rat." Kane said, his face turning upside of the thought. I like the praise I'm getting.

A stagehand told them they had a match against Tons of Funk in 3 minutes. We said our goodbyes and I watch them go into gorilla.

-Sometime Later-

I've met a few wrestlers: The Usos, Natalya, Kaitlyn, Kofi, and even Ryback and Zack Ryder. Ryback threw another guy and Ryder was just, well I don't even know. Nattie was so nice and perfect, Kaitlyn and I have a lot in common, Kofi is super funny and were gonna go paintball this week, and Jimmy and Jey taught me how to face paint on. I love it here, it's just amazing.

Things were dandy until I ran into the Bella Twins. Oh great. "Next time, watch were you're going!" Nikki yelled at me. "Well direction those things somewhere else! Geezbus..." I walked away from them before I kill both of them. Brie seemed quiet, which is weird. Oh well.

-More time later-

Tamina saw me and we went into an unused dressing room and just started to talk and joke around.

"It's weird because if you and Rock are cousins, that means The Usos are your second cousins since Rishiki is Rock's cousin. And Roman is his cousin and he's yours too." I said breathless as I laugh about that. She ponder over it and agreed. "Yeah, I swear, it's like everybody is his cousin or family member here. It's weird but it's cool. It's also been a while since we all hanged out. I mean, the movie with me and Dwayne, Jimmy, Jey, and Roman are getting pushed up and stuff. We're want to get ahead in our careers before something happens. I mean, the kids are close with them and it's just..  
I don't know how to say it." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry I said anything." I told her, I didn't want her to feel bad. "It's not you, you didn't do anything." And the room went quiet. Not awkward but just peaceful. My eyes got heavier and I was slipping into the land of peace.

A door opened and I sat up, upset somebody ruined my nap. "Hey dude what's the big id-". It was CM Punk. I'm guessing this is his room. Posters of him and others were in here too. Tamina woke up, she still had sleep on her face.

"Nice to know you're renting my room." Punk said to her. "Hey I didn't want to be with those whinny barbies. And plus you owe me." She shot back at him.  
"Hey it's you again. Don't follow Tamina, she's bad. OW!" Punk told me and Tamina threw a shoe at him. "Damn women." He mumbled and dogde another shoe. I laugh at his attempts to duck.

"Okay guys, the shows over. You've been sleeping about 1 hour and 45 minutes. Hey Diny you need a ride? You can room with us." Punk asked me. "Sure why not? Let's go!" I jumped out of my makeshift bed and grabbed my stuff. We said goodbye to everybody and reached the parking lot. Everybody got into their car or bus and headed out.

We got on Punk (or Phil's) bus. It's pretty big. I like it. "Kofi rode with Truth so it's just us." "Ah that rugrat left us Philly!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Fine, you aren't fun." Tamina said went to the top bunk and was fast asleep.

"And there was only two." I said and got on the bottom bunk and went to sleep. Well tried. 3 hours later I was still awake and they were asleep. The driver was driving and I was sitting here, reading a room with my book light. I check my tumblr and see gifs and such.

Well day 1 wasn't bad. This time.


End file.
